


Epiphany - Epilogue

by jtjaforever



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtjaforever/pseuds/jtjaforever
Summary: John follows up on his conversation with Teyla before the mission in Epiphany.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so much love for this show. Missed so much. No copyright infringement intended.

John bounced down the hall toward Teyla’s quarters - well bounce maybe wasn’t the word to use, more like a lively limp after the fall he took during that mission. Plans hadn’t advanced to ‘F’ but they were well into ‘C’ before they had squared the situation out and were heading back to the gate. He didn’t see the branch lying in his path; he was too busy trying to get away from Wraith. The big guy grabbed him up and literally pushed him through the gate. John thought that was maybe worse than the fall but if a sprain was the only thing he had to complain about then all was good. Well, actually he was hoping all was going to be better than good after he spoke to Teyla. He was looking forward to picking up where they left off and with Torren staying with Kanaan for the night it would give them more time to themselves. John swapped his hand across the chimes and waited for Teyla to answer. She did so promptly.

“Hi Teyla, thought maybe we could have that conversation that we started in the gate room.” John said with a full smile rocking on the balls of his feet as best he could with a sprain ankle. 

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, John.”

John shook his head, hadn’t she said she loved him, kissed him back and now she was saying – no.

“I’m sorry Teyla, I don’t understand, I thought we were on the same page on this.” He was still standing in the hall and he really didn’t want to have this conversation in the hall. 

“We are.”

“OK. What am I not getting?”

Teyla grabbed John by his shirt and hauled him into her room. 

“That talk is over rated.”


End file.
